


SSB: TAS episode 3: Mega Man's Boyfriend

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Best Friends Forever, Humor, Love, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, X is now on drugs, Zero raped X 5 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Mega Man got a text message from his former best friend, Zero. But when they met for the first time in forever, their friendship became stronger than before.Mega Man's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 3: Mega Man's Boyfriend

I was sitting on the carpet with my friends, Lucas, Ness, Luma, Diddy Kong, Pit, R.O.B, Toon Link, Young Link, Kirby, Pichu and Nana and Popo

Are playing a game called how old are you? 

All the kids expect Kirby and I answer their age. Let me tell you about their ages.

Lucas and Ness are both 12. Luma is 9. Diddy Kong is 11. Pit is 14. R.O.B is 10. Toon Link and Young Link are both 13 Pichu is 7. And finally, Nana and Popo are both 8.

Luma said, "Alright, Mega Man, it's your turn to say your age," 

I gulped, I haven't say my age in about maybe 4 years. but I had to do it for my friends. 

I said, "Alright, I just turned 13 when Kirby first came here," 

My friends clapped, Kirby clapped too.

R.O.B said, "Now for the pink gumball,"

Toon Link said, "Cmon Kirby, you were here for a few days. you got used to it. just say your age Kirby, not a big deal," 

Kirby gulped.

"Fine, I'm 12 years old. Happy Toon Link?"

Toon Link nodded.

Pit pull out a list of our names. 

I asked, "Why are our names on a list Pit?"

Pit said, "The reason why I put your names on the list, it's because all of you are my favourite friends and great members. except for Jr, he's a fat brat. anyways I need help what to call our club,"

Pichu hugged Pit's arm and said with a smile on his face, "Awwww! You're so kind and sweet! I love being in this club!"

Pit pats Pichu's head. Pichu let go of Pit's arm. "Any club names?" said Pit.

R.O.B said, "How about We Talk a Lot?"

Young Link said, "No way! I want the club to be called The Walkie Talkies,"

Ness said, "That's stupid boy, Bombers is better than stupid The Walkie Talkies,"

Lucas said, "Um? How about The Desert Roses. I liked it,"

Luma said, "Those names are not very cool, I prefer Machine Specialists better,"

Oh boy, they all sound good but I don't know which one to pick.

Then Kirby said, "I liked all your ideas. But how about Best Friends Forever? Since we are all are best friends,"

Everyone looked at Kirby. 

Diddy Kong said, "You know what? I liked that,"

"Me too," said Pichu.

"Yeah, Best Friends Forever will be our club's name," said Pit.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"How about we play another game guys?" said Diddy Kong.

Kirby said, "Why not, I love hanging out with you guys,"

Just then my phone buzzed.

"Hang on a minute guys, I got a stupid notification again on my phone," I said. I got up and walked out of the living room.

"So....... What can we do while Mega Man is on the phone?" said Pichu.

R.O.B said, "I don't know Pichu maybe......." He was about to finish his sentence.

When I yelled, "ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH AS FUCK!? OH MY FUCKING GOD WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?"

Everyone got up and ran out of the living room to check what is goong on.

Kirby said, "Mega Man, what happened?"

I turned around to face them, I had a shocked look on my face. I slowly gave my phone to Kirby.

Kirby said, "Why did you give me your phone?"

I said, "Just read it. I don't want to say," 

Kirby said, "Why not Pichu read it since he is learning how to read," Kirby gave the phone to Pichu.

Pichu said, "Alright, it says: Hey Mega Man? Remember me? Your former best friend? I just want to see you again and say hi, I hope you're not mad about what happened 5 years ago," 

Toon Link said, "First off: Who is your former best friend? Second: What did you do 5 years ago? Third: Who is text messaging you?"

I said, "Fine, if you don't know, back in my old home. I used to be best friends with another android like me. His name is Zero. Ee stopped being best friends because of an accident that happened 5 years ago." 

Toon Link said, "Tell us what did you do 5 years ago?"

"I'm don't want to tell you guys, it's horrible," I said. 

"It's ok, Mega Man, sometimes I don't tell why I did that and that and that," said Kirby.

Just then my phone buzzed again. Pichu looked at it and said, "Look, Mega Man, Zero replied: Your still here Mega Man? I miss you. Please talk to me Mega Man. I'm so sorry what happened 5 years ago," 

I gasped.

I was about to take my phone from Pichu when Pichu stupidly text back!

I said, "What did you do?" 

Pichu said while smiling, "I text Zero for you Mega Man. You want to know what I texted, I texted: If you want, you can come to visit me anytime you want. I now live at a place called Super Smash Bros in the sky. You might see a floating house up in the sky," 

I yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU TEXT BACK!?" I quickly took my phone from pichu's hands. I was about to hide it when zero text back.

"What did he text you this time Mega Man?" said Ness.

I read, "It says: Oh thank god! Your the best. I am really going to be happy to see you again. I will be at your new home at about 4:12 pm. see you there," 

I had worry looks in my eyes.

It is 12:12 pm, means 4 hours left for Zero to see me again. I cover my face with my hands. There was a few moments of silence.

Lucas broke the silence saying, "Do you guys want to play Hide And Seek before he comes?" 

We all nodded.

4 hours later 

I hide behind the freezer. Toon Link was the seeker. So far I didn't get caught. 11 of my friends got caught, Kirby was bad at playing Hide And Seek, maybe it's because he didn't have friends in his past, I think I'm right, I really don't know.

Then Toon Link said, "Holy shit guys! Mega Man wins Hide And Seek!" 

I come out behind the freezer.

Toon Link was so shocked, he jump up and landed the hands of Luma.

My friend looked at me with shocked looks. Then the doorbell ring, fuck, that must be Zero. I gulped.

Kirby spoke, "When did we have a doorbell on our door? I dont remember seeing a doorbell?" 

Ness said, "About five minutes ago. Luigi put it there so no one breaks the door,"

"Why don't they just knock instead of breaking the door," said Kirby.

Ness looked shocked and slapped his cheek. 

"So who is going to open the door? I'm not doing it!" I said.

Diddy Kong said, "I can do it!"

He went to the door, Kirby follows behind. When Diddy Kong opened the door. Kirby got punched in the face and hit the couch on the head, I screamed.

Let me give you what Zero looks like. He is fucking big as hell, he has a yellow ponytail (kinda gay), His armour is red and white, white skinned and colour blue eyes.

I hide behind Pit. 

Pit said, "Don't worry Mega Man, just say hi-" 

I ran to the door, Zero has a happy look on his face.

He said, "Hey Mega Man, long time no see-" 

I said quickly, " Hi and goodbye!" 

I shut the door close before Zero could come in.

Young Link already bandaged Kirby up because Kirby had a big scar on his forehead. Oh boy, Meta Knight is sure to get mad.

Luma said, "Mega Man! let Zero in, at least be nice to him. He's your best friend you know, he's not a stranger if he was, he would of rape ya!"

I said, "No way! I'm not letting him in!"

Luma pushed me aside and opened the door, Zero came in. I was about to run away when Zero picked me up and hugged me very tightly. 

I tried to get off his grip but he's too strong, last time I saw him. he could barely hold me. Maybe he lifts some weights.

Zero let me go and I ran behind Kirby.

Kirby said, "Mega Man, don't be shy, he's not going to bite you,"

Toon Link said, "That what she said!"

Young Link gave Toon Link an angry look. Toon Link has been known to be... What is the word? The Edgy character? He makes very edgy jokes.

I went to sit down on the couch, even Zero sat on the couch with me. 

R.O.B said, "Alright Mega Man, we will leave you two alone for a while, have fun with your best friend!"

I said, "Oh wait-" I was cut off by Zero placing his hands on my shoulder. As my friends left the living room.

Zero said, "it's good to see you again Mega Man, how are you doing here in Smash Bros?" 

I didn't say a word to him.

Zero frowned and said, "Look, I know you're still mad but can you listen to me? Please? Mega Man?"

I looked at him and said, "Zero, what you did five years ago was heartbreaking. Even my cousin, X was heartbroken too,"

If you didn't know what happened, here is a flashback of what happened.

5 years ago

"STOP! STOP! STOP! SOMEONE! HELP ME-AHH!" X yelled as he's getting raped by Zero. Zero thrust hard fast into X.

I watched in horror from the window.

Zero licked a piece of skin. X screamed and screamed and screamed. "You're so tight... X," Zero continued to lick X's skin.

Flashback ended

Zero replied sadly, "I know, and I am so sorry. I should have told you this a long time ago,"

I said, "What is it?"

Zero said, "I have multiple personality disorder,"

I said, "What is that?"

Zero mumbled, "Multiple personality disorder is a mental disorder characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring personality states,"

I said, "How did you get it Zero?"

Zero sighed, "I can't really explain, but what I can remember was Dr. Wily put some kind of virus into my z-brain. He told me whenever I get anger my armour turns into jet black, my eyes turned blood red and the worst part is.... My teeth grew sharp like a shark. I got that virus out of my brain after I raped X. It's been 5 years since that accident and I can still remember, it felt like it was yesterday. I didn't mean to raped your cousin Mega Man, hope you understand,"

Zero put his hands on his face and softly cried. Now I felt bad for Zero, even he did rape my cousin, I felt sorry.

I didn't know he had multiple personality disorder. 5 years ago I didn't understand why would zero rape X, I was 8 years old at that time. Now I understand a lot of things now.

I spoke, "Zero, I forgive you, luckily you got that virus out of your z-brain or it might rape X again,"

Zero let go of his face. "Yeah about X, you see after I rape him. he started to do drugs,"

I was surprised. "What kind of drugs?"

Zero said, "Cocaine, he's been doing that for 5 years and I told him it's not good for you. but he was like 'Nah man, I will be fine as hell.' I then broke up with X within a 2-year relationship because I can't stand him anymore,"

I said, "God damn it X, god fucking damn it,"

Zero said, "It's fine, Mega Man, you have me and your dad, Dr. Thomas light,"

I said, angrily, "hey! He's not my dad! Plus, I don't even have a dad! anyways do you want a tour around my new home?"

Zero nodded. "Sure, why not, I alway wonder how many people live in this building?"

"Lots," I grabbed his hand and we got off the couch and then we left the living room to do the tour.

5 hours later

After I show Zero all over Smash Bros, we went back to the living room and sat back down on the couch.

I was tired of walking, I showed Zero the café, the bedrooms (all of them), the kitchen, the bathrooms, the basement, the rooftop, the stages, the halls, the wreak room, the grassland (spring land), the winter land, the Summer-land, the autumn land and even the dining room and the ballroom.

We even saw Inkling Girl naked in the bathroom, which that is embarrassing.

For the whole time, Zero was looking at me with a smirk on his face, whatever I talked about that room and that room and that room, he still smirks. Now that is very fucking creepy as bloody hell, I think it's his other personality.

I asked, "Zero, can I ask you a question?"

Zero looked at me, "What is it, Mega Man?" 

I said, "Why were you looking at me like you want to do something dirty with me?"

Zero said, "Oh um? You see, *sighed* there is something I had to tell you. And please don't hate me. I lo-"

"OH MY GOD ZERO IS GONNA SAY IT!" Yelled Toon Link from the distance.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP TOON LINK!" yelled Ness also from the distance. 

Zero growled, "As I was saying I lov-"

Samus said, "Hey kids, who want ice cream?"

Diddy Kong yelled, "SHUT YOUR BITCH ASS MOUTH WOMAN!"

Now Zero is starting to get mad. 

I sighed, my friends be like that whenever there is something exciting happening.

Zero yelled, "I LOVE YOU!" he then kissed my lips, and broke the kiss after a few seconds.

I blushed while my insides were melting. 

I said, "Whoa," I never got kissed in my life.

Zero said, "I had feelings for you ever since we first met." 

I spoke, "I felt the same way,"

He hugged me tight and kissed me on the cheek. 

I said, "Say, isn't time for you to go back home?"

Zero realized, he got off the couch and went to the door. Zero grabbed my waist and kissed me for the final time. 

Zero dips his tongue inside my mouth. 

We pulled out of the kiss.

Zero let go of my waist, "Well, see you soon Mega Man. I will be visiting you if I feel like it, call me when you get lonely,"

He gave me his phone number. 

I took it. "I will Zero,"

Zero smiled, he opened the door and left. 

He waved bye, I did too. 

I close the door, my friends came behind me. 

Lucas said, "Awww fuck, we didn't introduce to ourselves now every time when he will visit he won't know our names!"

Kirby said, "And nothing of value was lost,"

I and my friends looked at Kirby.

"What? I got that line from Meta Knight," said Kirby. "..... Oh boy..."

The End


End file.
